Best of You
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Chris Benoit is reunited with those he lost before. ONE SHOT. R.I.P. Chris Benoit


Title: Best of You  
Author: Steffie  
Rating: PG  
Category: Wrestling  
Summary: Chris Benoit is reunited with those that left him behind.  
Disclaimer: I own nobody. Song is by the Foo Fighters. No disrespect is meant whatsoever.

* * *

**I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you  
Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

He squinted for a moment, not really realizing where he was, or what was going on. Looking around, he absorbed the surroundings, and after a few minutes he still wasn't aware of his position. He didn't recognize the place, and he was starting to get a little nervous.

After a few seconds, he felt a pounding between his eyes. Headaches, concussions, and anything of the sort wasn't his favorite part of his job. But this one felt different, extremely different. There wasn't any pain, his sight didn't blur, and he didn't black out. It felt odd, extremely odd. He sure as hell didn't like it.

Chris Benoit was out of his element.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while."

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. That voice was familiar, all too familiar. Slowly opening his eyes, he waited for his sight to adjust before attempting to turn around. His heart was pounding, and his breath caught in his throat. "I'm dreaming," he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, Chris turned around, and the second he did, he thought he was going to drop dead.

"Eddie?" his voice was faltered, his eyes wide, mouth agape.

And sure enough, Eddie Guerrero was standing in front of him, Sensational Sherri at his side, a floating low rider with wings right behind him.

"I'm dreaming," Chris uttered. Eddie shook his head.

"No, you're dead."

**Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse**

There was silence for a few minutes, until Chris burst into laughter. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, but when he did he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm not dead," he chuckled. He placed his hands on his hips, and looked at Eddie with that toothless smile on his face. "You can wake me up now," he insisted. This had happened before. Chris was convinced that he suffered a pretty bad concussion at the ands of Elijah Burke, and now he was just in dreamland. He was sure of it. Eddie sighed, realizing that this was going to take a little longer then he thought it would.

"Esse, you are dead. And now you are in heaven with us," Eddie stated. Sensational Sherri nodded, as to add to Eddie's words, but Chris did not seem convinced.

"I cant be dead. I have too much to do to be dead. I have just been drafted to ECW, I have a match at Judgement Day for Night of the Champions, I have a job to do," he stuttered. Eddie sighed again, giving Chris a few moments to adjust. Eddie remembered how he handled the news of his own death, and how he had to help Sherri adjust. And now he was going to do the same for him.

Chris was pacing around frantically, his hands fisting in his hair, his mind working in overdrive. And just as Eddie expected, flashed went through Chris's mind, and he almost immediately calmed down.

"How?" he asked. Eddie exhaled, also expecting such a question. "That is of no importance right now. You will find out in due time. Now we just gotta get you settled in," the spicy burrito stated. Chris nodded, a few tears falling down his cheek in the process. A million things went through Chris' mind, yet he couldn't focus on a single one of them. Sherri had contemplating going up to him, but Eddie held her back. Chris needed a little time, and that was exactly what he was going to give him. She nodded and turned on her heel, and within moments she was out of sight. Now Eddie was left with a freshly dead Chris Benoit.

"Eddie?" Chris called out after a while. "Si senor?" Eddie asked, his signature bounce in his voice. "Is that really you?" Chris asked, tears springing in his eyes once again. Eddie pursed his lips together, trying himself to contain his own tears. "Yes Chris," he softly replied. And for the first time in a very long time, the two best friends embraced in a tight hug.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

After what seemed like forever, the two parted, and both had tears streaming down their faces, vast smiles from ear to ear.

"I have missed you so much," Chris cried. Eddie shook his head, sniffling a bit. "Well, we are stuck here together now, no need for missing each other. I'm sure we will get sick of each other," Eddie joked through a cracking voice. Another hug. God, they have missed each other so much.

"Come, you need to come inside. These clouds are cold out here," Eddie said. Within moments they were in the low rider. Even in heaven, Eddie needed his low rider, dead or alive. Now the bright purple didn't really match the surrounding white clouds, but that never seemed to matter to Eddie. He lived to be different, and he was intent on making cars the new "it" thing up in heaven.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked. Eddie chuckled before grabbing a beer out of the little cooler. "I want to go annoy The Big Boss Man, how about you?" he said. Chris couldn't help but laugh. He shouldn't have been surprised, Eddie loved annoying certain people, he could only imagine how many times these already dead wresters tried to kill him again.

**Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love you'd die to heal  
The hope that starts the broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess**

Heaven wasn't exactly what Chris thought it would be. He didn't expect Heaven to be a playpen for Davey Boy Smith. He was running behind some angels, probably trying to get that innocent looks off their faces. Yokozuno and Andre the Giant were playing cards on one cloud, Mr. Perfect and Owen Hart were arguing about something and Road Warrior Hawk was off being….odd.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Sherri walking around, and he assumed that she was the female force that kept everything and everyone in order.

"So what do I do now?" Chris asked as they got out of the low rider. Eddie shrugged, causing Chris to be confused. He hadn't expected such an answer.

"That's the beauty of it, whatever you want. You can spend time to reflect, think, regret, cry, or try to convince yourself you are dreaming. In the end, you just start life over, and take pride in annoying the shit out of Miss Elizabeth," Eddie smirked. Chris smirked as well. After a year and a half, Eddie must have probably annoyed everyone five times over.

**I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new  
Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse**

Eddie had left Chris alone for a couple of hours so that the crippler could have some time to reflect, and think and adjust to everything around him. And so he did. Chris thought about his life and everything he had learned. He still wasn't sure exactly how he died or when, but Eddie had assured him that all would come to him in due time.

But something was odd. He felt different. There was energy surging through his body, and he wasn't sure what that feeling was. He didn't know if it was pain, regret, happiness, or just the fact that his body could possibly just be hollow. He wondered if he was going to get wings and a halo or a weird white toga.

He wondered about his friends and co-workers. Wondered if they knew that he was dead. He wondered if he was already buried, and how they worked him out of the TV screen. Probably the same way they did with Eddie. He wasn't sure how he felt about being dead yet, but he did know that he was sad.

"Hey Eddie," Chris called out when he felt that Eddie was present.

"Yeah man," Eddie answered, taking a seat next to the Crippler.

Chris took a breath, wondering how he was going to ask the next question. "How do you get over missing your wife and children?" he asked. Eddie chuckled and placed his hands on Chris's shoulder. "I could tell you how I did, but it wouldn't make any sense," Eddie replied.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

Eddie pointed to the horizon.

"Because you have your wife and child here with you."

And sure enough, Chris looked up to see his beautiful wife Nancy and his son Daniel walking over to him.

He was dead, but he was still with the ones he loved.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**


End file.
